In a conventional MIMO communication system, both a transmitter and a receiver employ multiple antennas for transmission and reception. With multiple antennas, multiple wireless channels may be established between the transmitter and the receiver. Generally, capacity and performance of the system are improved as the number of antennas increases.
For a virtual MIMO technique implemented in a conventional MIMO system involving two or more individual WTRUs, each WTRU is equipped with a single antenna to transmit independently onto the same sub-channel, or sub-carrier group (SBG). A base station, or scheduler, organizes the collaboration of two or more WTRUs to transmit on the same sub-channel or the SBG by scheduling the transmission of the WTRUs. However, in the conventional virtual MIMO system, a scheme, or solution, is not provided for WTRUs having more than one antenna.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for implementing virtual MIMO for WTRUs having two or more antennas.